Star Project
by SweetTarts4U
Summary: Hello. I am Mai Taniyama, the owner of this star management company called Star Project. Due to an unfortunate car accident, both my father and my mother passed away and with that I took over the company. Will I be able to survive the hectic life in the world of showbiz? [MaixNaru] [Genex...?] [Any others?] Rated T for awkward moments. Out Of Character Eugene at the start.


**The Star Project**

**(I do not own Ghost Hunt)**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Hello. I am Mai Taniyama, the owner of this star management company called Star Project. Due to an unfortunate car accident, both my father and my mother passed away and with that I took over the company.

All the stars and staff of the company went their own ways sadly and left me with a mountain of debt by some kind of gang.

This is how the story begins. It might not sound very exciting now, and to be honest, my life was pretty boring till these two boys came along...

* * *

"Mai, you know that we will have to take crueler measures, if you don't pay your monthly portion."

Just to clear up the situation: The debt has to be paid off monthly to this gang of thugs, if I don't bring the money around they come to me. Sometimes they have to threaten me so I give them the monthly pay and sometimes I just didn't find the time for the payment, but this month I didn't have the money, because I had to do some repairs on the company's building.

"Please let it slip this month." I pleaded. "I'll pay for this month the next time!"  
"Why don't you just give us the company building. Then we would forget about the debt. What is a star management without stars? We would do you a favor by taking the building off your hands!" The fatter thug of the two offered.  
"Today is the day you pay; if I come back empty handed my boss will kill me!" The other said.

These two had been pestering me everyday for the last week. I felt sorry for how pitiful they were, that I would even voluntary give them some money, if I had some. I wouldn't be able to get by this month, if I payed! It seemed like I would have to use_ that_ tactic.

"Mai, are you even listening to me?" One of the thugs asked.  
I closed my eyes and looked up from the ground, my eyes filled with tears when I opened them.  
"Mai. Are you crying?"  
Sniffing I whipped away one of the forced tears.  
"Oh no, don't cry! Don't cry~!" The fat one panicked.  
"Sniff... I didn't have anything to eat yesterday... wha~!" I kept on crying.

Well the "gangsters" were panicking two identical looking boys where wandering through the neighborhood, lost, but they weren't ready to admit the fact. They came from the countryside, so the big city of Tokyo was like a maze for them.

"Noll... my legs hurt and I'm hungry~ It feels like we have been walking in circles..." The one on the right complained to his twin called Noll, but Noll ignored him. Instead he stopped in his tracks for second.  
"Gene, do you hear that?" He asked.  
"My stomach growling? Of course." Gene answered.  
"Crying. Some one is crying." With that Noll started walking in the direction the sound was coming from.

Soon Gene also heard what his brother was talking about. There was loud sobbing and then a mans voice, laced with panic. "Please stop crying!"  
When they walked around the next corner they saw what was going on. A girl was seemingly being cornered by two thugs.  
"What do you think those two guys are up to?" Gene asked.  
When Noll shrugged and the girls sobbing grew louder Gene had enough.

"What's going on here?" Gene yelled at the guys. Noll watched the scene unfold, showing mild interest in what Gene will get himself into this time. He was the younger one, so it wasn't his fault that his brother was so reckless.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. This dashing boy just suddenly appeared and started beating up the thugs. They where obviously surprised with someone interfering with their business. He jumped on top on the gangsters car, causing quite a dent. Trying to get him down from the roof the thugs tried climbing onto the car, causing even more dents through their weight.

He jumped down from the car and stepped between me and the thugs, glaring at them, like some champion of justice.

"Oh gosh, the car... The car!" The fat thug yelled now seeing the damage the car had taken through the stunt of the teenage boy.  
"You thugs should really pick on a person of your own size." The stranger said, ignoring the fatty.  
Ignoring what the boy said the fat man asked, "Hey, you boy! What do you plan on doing about our car? We took the bosses car without permission! This car is expensive, kid!"

The boy scratched the back of his head, mumbling something that sounded much like, "This wasn't what I had in mind..."  
"Darn... The car is all bashed up!" Fatty complained, well the other was yelling at the boy.  
I just observed the whole scene; it wasn't something you see everyday, that's for sure.

"It's going to cost and arm and an leg to pay for the damages." The fat guy kept on rambling. "Hey, Mai. Do you know this boy? You will cough up the car repair costs. Right?"  
"Wh...aaaat?" I asked.

He tried to save me, which I was thankful for, but I really didn't have the money! I could still pretend to know him, then I might be totally blamed. He probably wanted to help me, but didn't know what kind of mess he was getting himself into. If my dept continues to increase, I might really have to sell the company.

"Actually, I really don't know him." I answered.  
"She's right. My brother go into this mess well passing by. We don't know her." A new voice notified. The voice belonged to an identical looking boy that stood of to the side, unnoticed till now. Twins.  
"I just jumped right into this without knowing what's going on..." The boy said, thinking about his actions for the first time.

"You got into this mess well passing by and not knowing anything?" The thug asked, disbelievingly.  
"Yeah! So, I will pay the bill! How much do I owe you?" The stranger asked.  
"Add, multiply, subtract the costs for windows, car repair and billboard... Well, it will be about 10 billion yen."  
The boy gaped at the thugs. "What? How much? TEN BILLION YEN?"

"Just as much as I owe them..." I mumbled quietly to myself.  
"Will you please not try to rip my brother off? Reduce the amount by at least half and we are talking." The twin once again jumped in.  
"Noll, even if we reduce it to ONE billion, it's still way to much money! Till when do we have to pay off the dept?" The teenager asked the two men.  
"As long as we get the money everything is fine." The fat thug said. "Always paid monthly."

"We will come back next month. Not only for your pay, but also for yours Mai! Don't think we forgot about your company!" With those last words the thugs left, on foot.  
"Noll, we have to find a job, and that quick!" The teenage boy said to his twin who had finally decided to come closer.  
"You guys can work for me." I said.  
"You own a business? But... you look my age." The boy said.  
"Sorry for being young..." I replied.

"What field do you work in?" The twin called Noll asked.  
"Showbiz." I said smiling slightly.  
"How much would we get paid a month?" The other twin asked.  
I thought about it for a second, "Depends on how well we are doing. The company has been through rough times, especially since mom and dad died. I have contacts to some important people, but it will take time."

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." The reckless twin said and held out his hand, which I shook.  
Noll didn't say anything, but also held out his hand after being jabbed in the side by his brother.

* * *

"So this is the office?" The twin that turned out to be called Eugene, Gene for short, asked.  
"Obviously." Noll said and looked around.  
I had to open a few different drawers until I found what I was looking for. I held the two pieces of paper in front of their faces.  
"These are the contracts and here are two pens. Now all you have to do is sign at the bottom of the page."

The two sat down in the chairs in front of the main desk to read the contract. A few minutes later I had filed them away into two, till then, unused binders.

"Now... Let's get to the fun part. We need a stage name for each of you." I said clapping my hands together.  
"Is this necessary?" Noll asked.  
I just nodded, "Or do you want them to know your real names and have them hunt down everyone you know for information?"

"What about... Panda-man?" Gene asked.  
"No." Noll answered before I could comment on the silly idea.  
"What about Kazune and Kazuya?" I asked after thinking for a while.

"Noll is a nickname, isn't it?" I asked when the boys didn't answer.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Luckily that means we already have a stage name for you. Just give it a different pronunciation...And... Tada: We have the name Naru!"

"Fine." Noll, now named Naru, said.  
"And I'm okay with Kazune. Kazune means harmony and sound, so it's a perfect name for an idol!"  
"Great! Then let's get to work! I will have to call a few people and sort out some things."  
"Before you do that. Where should we be staying?" Naru asked.

"In the guest rooms right down the hall. Maybe you should go get your things from the place that you were staying at, well I'm making the calls." I said well picking up the phone.  
I heard Gene, correction, Kazune yell a goodbye and close the door just as the person that I was calling answered.

"Hey Ayako. Guess what, I have work for you!" I sang.  
"Awesome~ Please tell me it's a girl. Please?" Ayako pleaded over the phone.  
"They are twins. Both very good looking. They will get far, if they try." I said.  
Ayako was quiet for a second before asking, "They are boys, right?"

I held my breath before letting out a yes, followed by a sigh.  
"Awe... I was so excited on going shopping too!" Ayako complained.  
"I'll bring them over tomorrow, so you can meet them. I don't think there is much of your magic needed, but you can still go shopping." I told her.  
With a sigh she agreed, before hanging up.

The boys would probably need a while to get their things here. Surprisingly everything was going quite quick and easy. I bet something would happen to make this harder, it's how showbiz works. Just can't be easy...

I decided to clean up the rooms they would be using before they returned and got out the mop, as well as the vacuum cleaner and various different cleaning products and got to work.  
The rooms were simple and plain. They would have to be decorated over time, because it wasn't very welcoming. There wasn't much I could do, but change the sheets and put some pillows on the sofas in each room.  
For Kazune bright colors, like a light turquoise and for Naru darker colors, like dark blue. The furniture and size of the rooms were the exact same and everything but the sheets and pillows was a light gray.

Yes, the rooms defiantly needed work.

* * *

When I finished mopping the floor I put away the cleaning utensils and got rid of the dirty water.  
As I was washing my hands, I heard the door open and heard Kazune complaining about being hungry.

"I got a sandwich from lunchtime left. You can have it if you want." I called.  
Kazune ran into the kitchenette and nodded. "Yes please!"  
I opened the fridge and got out the other half of my lunch.  
"Thank you~!" Kazune sang and took a big bite.

"Well Kazune is eating I'll show you your room." I told Naru and gestured him to follow me with his two bags. "I know it isn't much, but this will have to do for now."  
"We have slept in worse places." Naru said and set down his bags. He sipped one of them open and took out a few books, which he placed onto the night table.  
I tilted my head to the side slightly in wonder. "What do you mean by that?"  
"We were orphans. Until we were adopted, we slept in a room of this size with at least 3 others." He explained.

"Oh..." Was all I could say. "Call for me when you need something."  
"Wait." Naru called when I was about to leave the room. "The thugs called you Mai. Is that you name?"  
"Yes, Mai Taniyama to your service." I said, smiling. "I will leave you to unpack now."

"Are you done with the sandwich, Kazune?" I called in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Yes. Could you show me to my room?" He asked picking up a suitcase that had been left on the floor.  
I nodded and once again walked down the small hallway that lead away from the office. Right across from Naru's bedroom i opened the door to Kazune's room.  
"Hope you like it." I commented, well Kazune entered the room.

Kazune smiled at me and set his bags down. "A little decorating and it will feel like home. Can I ask for a favor?"  
"Sure." I nodded.  
"Can you and my brother call me Gene when we are not in public? Naru doesn't bother Noll because it almost sounds like the name he is always called, but Kazune is a new name and it kind of weird if you and my brother start calling me that. I really like my real name..."  
I stared at Kazune for a few seconds, before deciding. "Okay. Do what you want... You should start unpacking well I get dinner ready." With those last words I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked it. This story was inspired by the Game "Star Project".  
I will try to update monthly or every two months.  
Thanks for reading,  
Sweets**


End file.
